


Hypothetically Speaking

by votiveviscera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Non-binary Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/votiveviscera/pseuds/votiveviscera
Summary: I just love Remus and Sirius okay? Here they both live and get to be happy together. Fight me.Sirius is non-binary.





	Hypothetically Speaking

“Hypothetically speaking, Moony, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?” Sirius’ voice comes from next to him as they wait for the group of Ravenclaws to pass so they can get back to their dorms. Remus can practically feel his eyebrow slid up as he turns to look up at Sirius.

“Well, Padfoot, I would say we’re both 17 and perhaps we should wait?” He hisses with a good natured roll of the eyes, pressing himself back against the wall a little more as the Ravenclaw prefects pass them again. He hears a chuckle next to him and then Sirius’ forehead being pressed against his shoulder and hand sliding into his, thin and delicate fingers easily weaving between his the way they always did. It was practically instinct now for Remus to let his own head rest against Sirius’, to press kisses into messy, dark curls and breathe in the familiar smell of smoke and sandalwood and amber.

“What if, hypothetically, we waited till we left school?” Sirius’ voice was as soft as the way their thumb stroked over Remus’ knuckles, their head raising so they can rest their chin on Remus’ shoulder. Even in the darkness of their hiding spot, those dark eyes glint as they meet his and, Merlin, Remus is weak, leaning in to press a kiss to Sirius’ lips.

“Hypothetically?” A confirmation is hummed against his jaw and Remus nods a little. “I think that sounds like something I’d be interested in.” Within a few seconds, he’s being pushed back against the wall, Sirius’ arms surrounding him and insistent lips on his. This is when he feels most invincible, here with his partner with their friends waiting down the corridor ready to give the signal when the map says the coast is clear.

\--

A few years later, the war has started and the marauders are thrown into hiding with the rest of the Order they became a part of. James has got married and Lily is heavily pregnant, Harry if it’s a boy and Rose if it’s a girl, loved no matter what. Remus and Sirius spend a lot of time at the warm cottage that their friends now call home, curled up on the sofa to keep watch, wrapped round each other in the tiny spare room when it’s their turn to sleep. It’s on one of these nights when Sirius’ voice comes, muffled by where their face is nuzzled between Remus’ shoulder blades.

“Hypothetically speaking, Moony, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?” This time the question brings a soft smile to Remus’ and he rolls over to bring them face to face, bringing his hand up to run his fingers along Sirius’ elegant jawline then along their full bottom lip. This earns him a kiss pressed to the pads and a crooked smile.

“Hypothetically?”

“Mmm…maybe not so hypothetically.”

“I didn’t think so.” There’s a push of movement and then Remus is on his back with Sirius resting on his chest, peering down at him.

“I’m being genuine right now, Moony, this is me…y’know, proposing, I guess. Shut up.” Even in the half light of their room, Remus knows Sirius is blushing furiously, dark cheeks stained with a flush of red.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I’m saying yes.” A small noise escapes Sirius and then their lips are being pressed to Remus’, a hand either side of his face to hold him in place so they can kiss him as much as they want to. He feels invincible when Sirius’ lips are on his, even here in a hide out in the middle of a war with death eaters stalking the streets and wolves like him being used as their weapons just as much as any wand. They’re barely hidden from the crossfire and yet Remus finds there’s nowhere he’d rather be than here, held under the pleasant weight of his lover, insistent and greedy lips moving with his and warm skin under his hands.

\--

The war breaks with Remus’ heart, and suddenly he’s the last of his friends standing. James, Lily and Peter dead and gone, little Harry taken away by Albus Dumbledore to be with some relations and made invisible to the surviving death eaters who escaped the final blows of the war. But the worst of all is Sirius, now a cold blooded murderer and finally living up to their family name; betraying their friends and destroying Peter so absolutely that they didn’t even have a body to bury.

Remus is so tired, exhaustion sinking into his bones until it’s all he can feel, aching every time he gets out of bed or out of his chair. He sleeps but it’s dreamless and empty, when it’s not its filled of memories of dark skin and darker curls, glinting eyes and mischievous, crooked smiles. Those nights are worse than the dreamless ones, he wakes with swollen eyes and a heaviness that sits in his chest. Full moons are the worst, his skin ripping as his skeleton shifts and pulls part and knits back together, no wolfsbane to soften it, no warm bodies to keep him sane.

He takes a position at Hogwarts eventually, because he needs to do something, needs to get out of his flat and exist in the world again. Perhaps returning to his school will bring good memories and maybe allow him to heal the wounds the war left at last even after they’ve festered as much as they have.

Perhaps it’s poetic then that not only does he find Harry, but also Sirius.

They’re practically a living skeleton, their Azkaban uniform hanging off them, the skin that’s visible is pale and etched with alchemical symbols and runes that cover every inch. Their eyes are sunken and wild and their hair hangs in lank, greasy curls and yet they’re still beautiful. God help him, but Remus still thinks they’re beautiful. He hates how fast he goes for his wand, hates the sadness in Sirius’ eyes when he levels with the wand with their face and hates himself for how quickly he lowers it again, lets Sirius in, and listens to all he has to say. How quickly he agrees to help him. He knows deep down he would burn the world for Sirius Black.

\--

“Hypothetically speaking, Moony, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?” They’re sitting by the fire in 12 Grimmauld Place, a house filled with ghosts and poison and the only place Sirius can hide, the new home of the Order. They spend the alone time they manage to steal wrapped up in each other, far more sharp angles then there used to be but they still fit together just as easily as they used to, sharing kisses and gentle touches and exhaustion. Remus gives a small chuckle and nuzzles into Sirius’ dark curls, breathing in the smell of smoke and amber and sandalwood.

“Yes. Every time.”


End file.
